One Piece Chapter 672. My Name Is Kinemon!!
Bleach Story RPG <<< CLICK NOW! The chapter starts with the introduction of a man named Vergo. He asks Law if he thought they really knew nothing, saying they sent Monet in as a spy due to his boss' distrust of Caesar Clown. He muses on the fact that Law is a Shichibukai. Law asks him when he arrived, and he answers just moments ago. He explains he was in Dresrosa when he heard that an SAD tanker was heading out so he got on board, noting that it was the right choice. Law doesn't believe that Vergo's arrival was that coincidental and asks what he did to harm him. Vergo replies that if Law had done any harm, he would be dead right now, saying that Law can't hide anything from adults. Law then says he will have to get rid of him, grabbing his sword. But before he can even begin to draw it, he suddenly drops it due to Vergo's paralyzing ability. Vergo then remembers he wanted to restate what he said earlier. He takes out a bamboo staff, darkening it by imbuing it with something from his arm. He then brings it down on the back of Law's head, saying Law should call him Vergo-san from now on. In front of the lab, the Marines are looking on in shock, as Caesar Clown has now defeated not only Luffy, but Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi, all without touching them. One soldier wonders if it was due to Haoshoku Haki, but another argues that the differences in their strength is not enough for it to work. Caesar's subordinates gloat about their victory in front of the Marines. Clown then orders for the five people he just defeated to be tied up, reminding them to use Kairoseki on the Devil Fruit users. He tells them to leave the Marines and enter the lab for shelter since weird things have started falling from the sky. He then observes that Yeti Cool Brothers messed up, remarking that Law and the Straw Hats were a bit too much for them to handle. In the center of the island, Brook and Zoro have to contend with the many blobs of slime that are slowly surrounding them. They have just learned that cutting them releases poisonous gas. Zoro suggests that since the things they are fighting are essentially jelly, Brook should eat them. Before they can argue further, Kinemon screams out in pain. In the lake, Sanji has to contend with the freezing temperatures and the strain it is putting on Nami's body, repeatedly apologizing to her. He then notices the huge cloud of poisonous gas made by Slime. He realizes that his Kenbunshoku Haki is quite hazy, since any life energy he senses gets mixed in with that of the fish. He then looks up and sees a shark carrying the torso in its mouth. Sanji immediately begins swimming after the shark. Back on the shore, Kinemon is screaming in pain, even coughing up blood when suddenly he realizes he isn't in pain anymore. Sanji is then seen kicking the shark with Joue Shoot. He then grabs the torso and begins swimming back up. The shark tries to bite him but is instantly killed by the poison in the water. Sanji then realizes he is surrounded. He wonders if he can make it with Nami's muscle strength, reluctant to put more stress on her body. He then uses Blue Walk to propel himself up and out of the now completely poisoned lake, much to everyone's relief. Kinemon, now completely intact and getting his official introduction, cannot express how happy he is. Brook notes how tall he is. He asks Sanji his name, and Sanji asks why he is being so polite all of a sudden, considering he was verbally abusive only a little while ago. He says he is forever indebted to Sanji. Sanji tells him to man up and stop bowing. Brook interrupts, pointing out how the slime is slowly closing in on them. Sanji was irritated that Brook and Zoro hadn't gotten rid of the problem yet. Kinemon suggests they try burning it. He tells them that his blade can burn what it slashes. Kinemon then proceeds to slash one of the slime blobs. As it burns, Sanji notices something strange only moments before the whole area is consumed in a blinding explosion. Miraculously, everyone survived the explosion completely untouched. Brook asks Kinemon what he did. Kinemon remarks that even he was surprised, not expecting it to explode the way it did. He then tells them that he simply cut through the flames of the explosion, going on to say that his Foxfire Style not only cuts with flames, but also has a secret technique that lets him cut flames apart. He then declares that he will go to the lab to save his son now. Zoro, his curiosity about the samurai's fighting style awakened, offers to go with him to the lab to find his son. Category:One Piece Chapters